


White Magic

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [11]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twoshot. Kyoko decides it's time to purify the Corn stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Purifying Ritual

~ White Magic ~

His mother stands barefoot on the rocky riverbank and looks back over her shoulder at him, smiling.

She says, "This is a magic place. It's where I met my fairy prince for the first time."

She radiates happiness. She is excited, and a bit anxious, wanting her childhood refuge to become a place of healing for her son as well.

She  _sparkles_. And he can almost believe that fairies are real like Mom says, and that good magic exists, too.

The blue stone winks up at them through the clear water as the sunlight begins to fade.

They are leaving 'Corn' here to be purified.

As precious as the stone is to her, she will not allow anything to hurt her son.

~oOo~


	2. Return

~ Bad Magic ~

The twins run ahead of their parents, heedless of their mother's pleas for them to  _slow down_  and  _be careful_.

Keiji and Kairo Hizuri are normal six-year-old boys, carefree and playful in a way that their father never was as a child.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Kairo shouts, startling his brother.

Keiji trips over a tree root and falls flat on his face, only to spring up a moment later crying "I'm OK! I'm OK!" in spite of his skinned knee.

The rest of the family has almost caught up to the twins when the boys glance at each other with identical mischievous expressions, but before they can take off running again, they are stopped by the scolding of their little sister.

"Kaiju! Kaeru! Stop being bad in the magic place or fairies will play a trick on you!"

Mariko glares down at them from where she is perched on their father's shoulders. The four-year-old girl is the only one of the three kids who inherited Dad's piercing violet gaze, and she is a little tyrant who has her brothers well under her thumb.

Sulking, the boys walk on either side of their mother, each holding one of her hands as they approach the mystical place at the riverbank.

A flash of blue in the water immediately catches Mariko's attention.

"Dad, what's that?"

Cain sets his daughter down and tells her, "It's a fairy stone that belonged to my mother."

"Why don't you go and get it?" Mom suggests, smiling gently.

Mariko gingerly fishes the blue stone out of the water, nearly dropping it when her fingers first make contact. She runs back to where her family waits and hands the stone over to her father.

Cain feels faint ghosts of emotion from 'Corn' but most of the stone's embedded memories seem to have been washed away by the thirty years it's spent in the river.

"It needs a little more time before we bring it home to your grandma, I think," he says. "Who wants to put it back?"

He can see that his daughter is hesitant to touch the stone again, and he can't blame her for that, even if her psychometry is not nearly as strong as his was at her age. He is surprised that the twins also hesitate to volunteer, as they fought for the honor when he brought them here before.

"I will."

Nina Hizuri smirks as she plucks the stone from her husband's hand and returns it to its resting place in the river.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tee hee, were you surprised by the flash-forward?
> 
> For those who don't know: "Kaiju" is a giant monster (Godzilla, Mothra, etc.) "Kaeru" is Japanese for "frog".


End file.
